La gran apuesta, un reto para Haruka
by cleo yagami
Summary: ¿que harias si te pusieran un reto que piensas que es dificil para ti! ¿lo harias aun asi? , Haruka no se lo esperaba, el tipo de reto que le pondrían Rei y Lita ¿lo lograra?; pasen y lean esta historia (One short)


**Por el cumpleaños de este personaje, que aunque no es mi favorito, pero me cae bien a veces, les dejo este One short de ella que escribi hace mucho, espero les guste y para terminar "Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi de la serie Sailor Moon"**

* * *

><p><strong>"La gran apuesta, un reto para Haruka"<strong>

Todas nuestras compañeras, con execpcion de Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru,están en una reunión en casa de Mina, ahora que aprovecharon que ya están teniendo vidas normales, en este momento están jugando a los retos, aunque muchas no logran hacerlos o les da pavor, la única que hasta ahora ha completado los que le han hecho es Haruka, como

-Valla Haruka eres una buena en esto de los retos ehh- comenta Serena asombrada

-La verdad si Haruka, no había conocido a nadie que los superara- comenta Mina

-La verdad si, no hay ningún reto que pueda superar- comenta Haruka

-Si, lo malo es que ya no hay reto que te podamos poner- comenta Rei algo molesta

-Sabes algo, creo que tengo el reto perfecto, y creo que no podras hacerlo- comenta Lita

-¿Y cual es ese reto? puedo hacer lo que sea- pregunta

-Simple, te reto a que todo un dia, te vistas toda femeninamente- comenta Lita dejan a todas con unacara de asombro

-Que! Eso nunca, me gusta mi manera de vestir, y nunca me atrevería a parecerme una muñeca de porcelana- comenta algo molesta

-Ayy Haruka- comenta Rei quien le gusto la idea- no me digas que te da miedo hacerlo, tu dijiste que superarías cualquier reto, ¿a poco no podrias con eso tan simple?- comenta riéndose

-Bueno de ser asi, aceptare su reto- comenta la rubia de cabello corto algo segura

-Espera, para hacerlo interesante, hagamoslo una apuesta- comenta Lita

-Bueno y que apostaran?-

-Facil, tanto yo y Lita como nosotras, sabemos que no seras capaz de soportarlo, si pierdes tendras que comprarnos ropa a mi y a Lita y llevarnos a cenar- comenta Rei

-Bien, pero si logro su reto, ustedes….. tendrán que ser mis sirvientas por tres días y harán todo lo q les pida, sin importar lo que sea- comenta Haruka

-Valla, ahora si esto se pondrá bueno- comenta Amy y Serena y Mina afirman con su cabeza

-No creo que Haruka lo logre, ella preferiría perder un maratón antes de eso- comenta Serena en voz baja

-Quien sabe, ya sabremos que pasara- Mina

-Bueno asi será, mañana haras el reto, Rei y yo te arreglaremos para asegurarnos que lo haras, estaras asi todo el dia hasta las 10 de la noche, si lo logras ganas,- comenta la castaña sonriendo

-Bien, para mi estará bien-

-y otra cosa, usaras tu otro tono de voz, para que asi puedas verte bien y claro para asegurar de que no hagas trampa estaremos contigo todo el dia ¿trato?- comenta Rei mientras le da la mano al igual que Lita

-Es un trato- comenta Haruka mientras les da la mano a ambas chicas

.  
>.<p>

.  
>Al dia siguente<p>

Rei y Lita llegan a casa de Haruka con varias bolsas, tocan y les abre Haruka

-Valla llegaron temprano señoritas- las saluda con un tono molesto- por fortuna no hay nadie-

-Pues claro, ahora comenzemos- comenta Rei y entran a la casa hasta llegar al cuarto de Haruka

-Bueno comenzemos primero con la ropa, asi que ponte este conjunto si- le dice Lita mientras saca la ropa de la bolsa

-Debes estar bromeando!- comenta al verla

-Que aun tienes miedo de perder?!- pregunta la morena riéndose

-Ahmm no, lo hare- le responde con una cara de enojo

-Bueno, ahora cámbiate- comenta Lita y Haruka se lleva la ropa a so probador y en 5 minutos sale con el conjunto puesto el cual es una palda floreada de color rojo, café y negro, un sueter de pana color rojo de cuello alto, unos mallones de color negro y unas botas de tacon medio alto de color rojo

-Valla asi te ves diferente- comenta Lita mirándola

-Bueno, ahora el maquillaje- comenta Rei mientras la sienta en frente del tocador

-Nunca en mi vida me he maquillado- comenta algo molesta y con inseguridad

-No te preocupes, no te haremos nada malo- le dice la castaña mientras le maquilla, le pone una base de maquillaje de color mate, delineador negro en sus parpados, rímel en las pestañas, sombras de color rojo clarito y labial color rojo suave

-Debo reconocer que estas quedando bien- comenta Rei ayudándole a Lita

-"no creo soportarlo"- piensaa la rubia mientras ahora Rei la peina, aunque para eso le moja un poco el cabello para después ponerle mouse para fijarlo bien y le recoge algunos mechones haciendo que se vea mejor

-Bueno ahora si terminamos- comenta la castaña

-Ahora vámonos- comenta Rei mientras salen del cuarto

-¿A dónde?- comenta Haruka  
>-Bueno a pagar tu apuesta, estaremos contigo hoy, asi que si tienes asunto que hacer, iremos contigo, ya cuando termines te llevaremos a otros lugares- comenta Lita<p>

-Y una cosa mas, cambia tu voz si- dice la morena cuando salen de su casa

-Ojala sobreviva- comenta la rubia ya con su voz mas suave  
>.<p>

.

.

.  
>Unas horas después Haruka hizo sus obligaciones, las cuales por fortuna solo eran apartar su lugar para la competencia de carrerasque sera en unas semanas, y en eso muchos hombres le coquetearon, aunque por estar con Rei y Lita, no les dijo nada insultante, luego ir a comprar refracciones para su auto, ahora ellas van en camino al centro comercial para comprarse unas cosas<p>

-Bueno parece ser que vas bien, por que no te has quejado- comenta Rei pensando que no ganaran ella y Lita

-Les dije que iva a poder con esto- comenta Haruka

-Bueno, Rei y yo entraremos aquí por unas cosas, espera aquí y no se te ocurra escaparte-

-No lo hare- comenta la rubia mientras ellas dos entran a la tienda, cuando Haruka esta a punto de irse corriendo se topa con Serena, Amy y Mina

-Cabeza de bombón, Amy, Mina-

-Haruka! ¿eres tu?- dicen las tres al mismo tiempo asombradas

-Si soy yo- comenta algo molesta

-Bueno veo que si aceptaste la apuesta, aunque te ves diferente- comenta Mina sonriendo

-Debes un poco torturoso para ti- comenta Amy

-Mas que eso, no creo poder soportarlo, casi salgo corriendo, pero bueno mejor les digo a Rei y Lita que no podre hacerlo- comenta Haruka desesperada

-No digas eso Haruka, se que puedes ganar esta apuesta, tu que eres la mas fuerte de todas nosotras, además esto no es nada comparado con lo que has hecho como heroína, se que lo lograras- comenta Serena para animarla y la rubia se queda pensando

-Tienes razón cabeza de bombon, no me rendiré, les demostrare a ellas dos que puedo ganarles- comenta Haruka

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos, que Rei y Lita ya vienen- comenta Amy mientras las tres se van y Rei y Lita salen de la tienda

-Bien Haruka, vamos, siguamos caminando por el centro comercial-

-Esta bien lindas, siguamos- comenta mientras siguen con su camino

-Oye Haruka, no te lo comentamos pero… esta ncohe nos invitaron a una fiesta- comenta Lita

-Que bueno, entonces eso quiere decir que…..- y antes de seguir Rei le comenta

-Si, vendrás con nosotras asi que por lo tanto, te cambiaremos el atuendo por uno mas formal, asi que ya escogimos algo para ti- finaliza sonriendo sin darse cuenta de la cara que puso Haruka  
>.<p>

.

.

.  
>En la noche<br>Las tres llegan a la fiesta, Rei lleva un vestido rojo sin mangas largo hasta su rodilla con mucho vuelo, Lita lleva uno de color rosa claro ajustado de tirantes y Haruka…. Ella tiene puesto un vestido de color amarrilo claro largo hasta su rodlla de falda semicircular con mangas transparentes

-Bueno, esta será una ultima prueba Haruka, veremos si como te ves, también actuas como una mujer- comenta Lita

-Bueno hare lo que pueda- comenta Haruka

-Bien- comenta Rei mientras van a saludar a algunos amigos

-Buenas ncohes Ittuo- saluda Lita a un muchacho de cabello café

-Hola Lita, hola Rei, que bueno que vivneron, amm… ¿Quién es su amiga que las acompaña?- pregunta y las dos le hacen una seña a Haruka

-Hola mucho gusto, soy Haruka, amiga de Rei y Lita- lo saluda cortésmente

-Mucho gusto Haruka- le dice besándoles su mano y esta solo se rie

-veo que le agradas- comenta Rei y antes de que ella diga algo un muchacho llega a donde están ellos y les dice

-Ittuo, ya llego la invitada, avisale a los demás-

-Si claro, esperen tantito- les dice Ittuo y va al escenario y les dice – Compañeros les presento a nuestra invitada de esta noche, démosle un aplauso a….. Michiru Kaioh- la anuncia y esta Michiru entra al escenario

-Que!- comenta Rey y Lita asombradas

-Ahora si estoy muerta- comenta Haruka mientras Michiru toca su violin aun sin ver a las demás

-No sabia que estaría ella aquí- comenta Rei

-Ni yo, pero bueno no tenemos de otra- comenta Lita mientras agarra a Haruka

-A donde vamos?-

-Si no quieres morir solo siguenos si- le dice Rei y las tres están a punto de salir, pero para su mala suerte Michiru las ve, deja de tocas su violin y va hacia donde están ellas

-Chicas, no sabia que vendrían- comenta alegre

-Si, pero por desgracia nos tenemos que ir- comenta Rei

-Pero al menos díganme quien es la muchacha que las acom….- les dice mientras trata de ver a la rubia y cuando la reconoce, se queda anonanada

-Michiru hola- dice ella en voz baja

-Haruka pero… ¿Qué te paso?- pregunta ella aun asombrada

-Amm bueno lo que paso es que..- comenta algo nerviosa y ve que Rei y Lita están nerviosas de que les diga de su apuesta y Michiru las mate, por lo que ya pensándolo dice….

-Es que quería ver lo que se sentía vestirse como una mujer asi como tu, asi que les dije a ellas que me ayudaran, asi podría estar a tu nivel- dice con algo de inseguridad y ella solo dice

-Ya veo, bueno pero para eso debiste decírmelo a mi, aunque la verdad ,me gustas tal y como eres- comenta abrazándola

-De verdad?! gracias Michiru- le agradece

-Bueno no te gustaría cambiarte?-

-Estaria bien- le comenta mientras la lleva al provador  
>.<p>

.  
>Ya pasando eso, la fiesta sigue su curso, Haruka ya se cambio su atuendo por un traje de eiqueta y esta con Rei y Lita<p>

-Bueno eso no lo esperábamos ehh- comenta Lita

-Si, ni yo- comenta la rubia riéndose ya con su voz aspera

-Bueno, supongo que perdimos- comenta la morena

-Bueno haremos esto, como dure mucho tiempo pero no logramos hasta la hora indicada, las llevare de compras mañana y todo el lunes serán mis sirvientas, solo ese dia ¿trato?- comenta Haruka dándoles las manos

-Esta bien trato- dicen las dos tomándose las manos y riéndose

**"FIN"**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo,gracias por leerlo<strong>

**Atte: Cleo**


End file.
